She is in their world, with them
by Laciesmilegurl
Summary: Chrome Dokuro's quiet and miserable life changes when different kinds of people starts to step into her life and bring her to their world. A world that was so far that she could not reach,but with their help,she joins them in that bright and warm world. All96 story. First fan fiction. Hope you like it. -bows and smile- Please do Review! Thanks!Rated T for further updates.
1. Chapter 1: Spring, Fried Rice and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

So, hmm….Hi, to everyone who is reading this Fanfiction, I hope you all will forgive me for all the messed up details. If you would like to correct me, do review or send me a private message to correct me for the details about Chrome. I didn't really knew at what age her parents left her alone….So I thought it is about 7? I am writing this without a lot of knowledge…I also don't know at what age does one starts High School as I only know Junior college which is at 17….Sorry! **Disclaimer: I don't know KHR…I own the plot though….:) **

**-OoOooOoo-**

Birds chirped in the trees just outside the windows, acting as an alarm for Chrome Dokuro. She woke up drowsily, and stared at her alarm clock. The alarm clock stared back at her good eye, telling her that it was 7:00 am. She got up and made her bed, she then when to her closet and got out Namimori High School's uniform and put it on. It was spring and Cherry Blossoms are dancing with the wind. It is the start of High School for her. Like how she spent her past schooling life, she hoped to spend this High School life in peace too. She had always kept to herself, not talking to anybody and just study by herself and achieves good grades in her studies. She had always had that kind of life for the past 10 years for her life. Her mother and stepfather gave up on her as she has always been anti-social and because of that, it only gives her parents more trouble. In a terrible accident, she lost her right eye. Her mother and stepfather since then left her in this apartment, not wanting to care for a child like her. After she finished her simple breakfast, she made sure that she had locked the main door as she walked to school. Looking at her watch, she realized that it was still only 7:30 am so she decides to take her time to walk to a food court near her apartment. There is a stall there which sells cheap and delicious food. She loves eating the fried rice there.

Arriving at the stall, she did not felt unusual as there is no one queuing there. Well, it is just normal because, even though the food is delicious, the stall vendors are just "hellishly" scary. Looking at the menu, Chrome starts to think about what to eat. "Oh hi there young lady, what would you like?" asked a kind voice. Chrome looked up and found her eyes looking in a pair of sapphire blue eyes, the woman in front of her had long navy blue hair that was just a shade darker than her eyes. Her shining and silky hair was tied into a low ponytail. "So, what would you like?" The woman said, making Chrome snap out of her daydream. "Ah…Hmm…A packet of fried rice please…"Chrome stuttered. She smiled and said, "Ok, coming right up!" She walked into the kitchen and Chrome could hear her talking with someone. It was then that she realized that the woman just now wasn't Aria-san. "She looked very much like Aria-san though." She thought to herself as she open her wallet and took out some cash. "Here!" The woman said grinning happily, Chrome passed her the cash and asked in a very soft voice, "Aria-san is not here today…So…Hmmm…Who are you? You look like Aria-san…" To Chrome's surprise, the lady hear everything and replied: "Oh, so you are the girl that Aria talks about. She says that you come every morning without fail to buy fried rice. And I am Luce, Aria's mother." Hearing that, Chrome blushed a little, but since Luce-san introduced herself, Chrome figured that it is only polite that she introduced herself too. "Oh! So your name is Chrome, huh? Nice name!" Luce said happily slightly clapping her hands together. "Don't worry about Aria, she just caught a little cold and will be back soon." A voice came out from the kitchen, it was then that Chrome saw the owner of the voice. It belongs to a man wearing black from top to bottom. "My dear." Luce said as she lean on her husband. "I think you should get going if you don't want to be late." Said the man in black. Chrome then look at her watch and saw that it was already 7:45 am. She bowed to show her thanks before running towards school. She did not want to be late, and of course no one wants to, on the first day of school.

-**OoOooOoo-**

So…hmm…How so it? This is my first ever fan fiction and hope you liked it…Sorry I leave it hanging in mid air, I meant the ending…Working on chapter two… Please review and tell me what you think and maybe I can use some suggestions so review your suggestions too!


	2. Chapter 2: Baseball, Yamamoto and Chrome

Hi, again, I am on with the 2nd chapter. First, I'd like to thank **KagamineRin81** for the review and comment to help me make my story better and **PearlLover2019** for adding my story into her/his story alert. Once again **thanks**! The first chapter was very short and I am sorry for that…I realized that other stories have many words and mine was like just ¼ of theirs…So again I'd like everyone to enjoy this chapter! Let's go! **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…I do own the plot though…**

**-OoOooOoo-**

Chrome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She held into the packet of fried rice happily and still blushing thinking of how kind Luce-san and her husband was. A wide and sweet smile made its way up her face. As the school was not so far away she managed to reach school at 7:55am, 5 minutes before the school bell rings and the teachers start shooing students into the hall for the opening ceremony. She stood right under a Sakura (cherry blossom) tree, panting a little. Then and gush of wind blew pass, making her purple shoulder-length hair 'float' with it. She smiled a very blessed smile as Sakura petals flew by, then she adjusted her skirt a little and entered school. Unknown to her a certain sliver-head, smart delinquent saw her and of course, her beautiful smile.

After changing her shoes, she placed the fried rice carefully into her bag, careful not to spoil it. She then hurried into the hall located on the second floor. Stepping into the hall, chatters of the other student could be heard. She joined her class and sat at the last chair, trying not to attract attention. Then something hit her on the head. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head, as she picks up that something; it was a baseball…"Sorry! Threw it a bit too far and hard…You ok?" A voice behind her called out to her. Chrome turned round and saw a boy about her age, but much taller than her. "Oh…I am fine…" She stuttered as this was the first time someone in school talked to her, and it was a guy. She stood up and handed the baseball over to him. "Oh! Thanks! By the way, since you are sitting here, you must be this class' student too right? My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet ya!" Yamamoto said with his cheerful tone and smile. "Oh…" Chrome just replied bowing down, hoping that her face doesn't meet his as she is blushing real hard now. "You ok? Or does it still hurt? What's your name?" Yamamoto asked quite concern as Chrome just bowed down and is not looking at him. "I am…fine…It doesn't hurt…" She stuttered as she blushes madly. Yamamoto kept quiet as she still hasn't said her name, and looks like she's preparing for it. Then after a few second of awkward silent, the words finally came out from her mouth, "Chrome…Chrome Dokuro…" Yamamoto Takeshi stared that the girl in front of him who is shorter than him, and looking at him slightly, and blushing madly. "Chrome Dokuro is your name?" He asked the girl who was looking at him with her face as red as a tomato. She nodded. "Dokuro-chan it shall be!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and patting her on the head. He thought that it would calm her down, but instead it just made her more nervous and blush even more. To put it simply, his plan backfired. Poor, poor, Chrome who is totally shock from the way he called her name and his really cheerful voice totally made her more nervous. And before she knew it, her world went black.

**{Yamamoto Takeshi's POV}**

"Chrome Dokuro is your name?" I asked as she nodded. Since she is blushing I thought that she might be nervous so I thought struck me suddenly as I thought of ways to calm her down. I thought that maybe by calling her informally could calm her down and make her feel a bit happy. So I voiced it out loud. "Dokuro-chan it shall be!" I said in my usual cheerful voice and patted her head. '_Wow, her hair is really soft and purple.'_ Then, she was kind of shaking from side to side then, suddenly, she fell to the floor. But before her head knock onto the hard, concrete floor, I somehow managed to catch her in my arms. Seeing that she is totally black out…I brought her to the infirmary. I figured that I'd carry her in a comfortable position so she doesn't hurt her neck or anything. So I carried her, bridal-style. With her bag in my hands, I brought her to the infirmary on the first floor which was just outside the spacious and clean basketball court. "Excuse me, anyone in here?" I said as I knocked on the door, unable to open it because my hands were carrying Dokuro-chan. "VOIIIII! What the hell! So early in the morning and someone has already injured themselves!" Someone with long and sliver hair came stomping out of the infirmary. "Ohayo, sensei, she fainted. And before she fainted her face was very very very red, so I was thinking if you could take a look at her." I said looking at the sliver-hair sensei.

**{Back to Narrator's POV}**

Squalo stared hard at the poor Chrome who has been in Yamamoto Takeshi's hand for several minutes now. Chrome flinched at his hard and scary glare…To Yamamoto it was as if Squalo was looking into Chrome while she was black out. He motioned for Yamamoto to follow him as he walked back into the infirmary. Yamamoto placed Chrome on an infirmary bed while Squalo prepared a pack of ice and throw it on Chrome's forehead. The sudden hard action on her forehead made her jolt up and Squalo although glad that she was awaken, just 'Tch' and motioned for them to get out of the infirmary and go back to the opening ceremony. Yamamoto together with the confused Chrome thanked the sliver-haired teacher before leaving.

"Ah! I forget to ask him for his name…Ah well nevermind!"Yamamoto said breaking the silence as they walked up the stairs leading to the hall. "Ah…Hmmm…Thank you Yamamoto-san…"Chrome blurted out shyly, and Yamamoto just looked at her and smile. "No need, Dokuro-chan…We are friends aren't we?" Yamamoto said smiling and held out his hand to the purple headed girl. She smiled and held out her hand too. Yamamoto at the sight of her smile immediately blushed. He looked towards the other side to hide his blush as he held onto Chrome's hand and ran into the hall, just before the long-awaited ceremony started. Yamamoto got his newly-made friends at the front of the row to pass down his bag with his baseball bat sticking out from it. Chrome could tell that her new friend is someone who loves baseball. Yamamoto took out the blazer from his bag and wore it, it was then that Chrome realized that he hasn't wore his blazer. She always liked how the boy's uniform's blazer looked like, it was a cream-coloured and it had only two button on it unlike the girls' which had a row of button and it took way more time to wear it. And the girls' was not cream-coloured; theirs was hot pink-coloured. Which Chrome doesn't really like. Their uniform was something like the Namimori Middle, but the blazer was really out and not very nice. After the singing of the School Song and National Anthem, they proceed with the greeting from the principal, Mr. Byakuran. "So hi! Everyone who is assembled here is the freshman right? Well that was a stupid question, isn't it…Hahaha…" Mr. Byakuran who was is his 20s said. Silence swept though the hall, it was not very funny it seems...

Yamamoto giggled softly to himself, but it was loud enough for Chrome to hear it. '_Yamamoto-san finds it funny…_' Chrome thought to herself. After Byakuran's not-so-funny speech, each freshman class went back to their class. As soon as the classes were filled with students, it was also filled with chatters and laughers. And sure enough, none of the many voices belongs to Chrome. She kept quiet and sat at the corner of the classroom, nearest to the windows. Sakura petals flew in and a few landed on her desk. At the sight of the Sakura petal, she looked out and smiled when the spring wind 'kissed' her on her cheeks. It was very cooling as the spring wind swept past her let down hair. Again, a certain sliver-headed classmate caught sight of this scene.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Thanks for reading, please review with her views on this chapter! :) Till I submit again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Gokudera, Enma and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Hi, everyone. I would like to begin by sending my thanks to KagamineRin81, BlackAngel'sWarth and 96bittersweetblackcat. I am already on my 3****rd**** Chapter for this story because I know that people are reading this and it really gives me the urge to write more, and of course hear from you guys. I am updating this fast because it is currently my June holidays, and I hope to update as much as I can because when school reopen, I have to study and prepare for my national examinations and it will definitely stop me from using my laptop so often. So…Please do read and enjoy and review if you can. If you do, I am sure ideas will come to me more easily. And do write in your suggestions so I can include some of them in too. (I'll try!) So…Without further ado, let's start!**

**-OoOooOoo-**

The teacher that brought them back to the classroom is a blondie in his 20s too. He gave them a period to get to know their peers. '_Why are all the staffs in this school so young?'_ Chrome wondered. Yamamoto was dragged by his friends to seat with him at the front. Chrome just sat there quietly not talking to anyone at all. Feeling a little bored, she took out a book and started reading it. "Well, the teacher allowed us to talk. Anyone who doesn't talk is a freak." Chrome heard a group of girls chatting loudly; it was as though they said it purposely to insult Chrome, the only quiet one. She ignored it. This was not the first time; she had been called things even worse then 'freak'. Many harsh words has been used on her, she felt really hurt at first, but as time goes by, she got used to the pain. Chrome just kept quiet and looked down into her book and focus on reading. She had gone through this many times and she was sure that if she leaves them alone, they would also do the same. Well, Chrome was not the only one who heard that. Yamamoto Takeshi also did, and is not feeling very good about it. He excuses himself from his group of friends and walked over to the insulted Chrome. "Yo! What you reading?" Yamamoto said cheerfully trying to start a conversation with the very quiet Chrome.

**{Chrome's POV}**

"Yo! What are you reading?"

Hearing this, I immediately look up from my story book and was a little surprise to see Yamamoto-san standing just in front of my table. He is beaming a smile so bright that I'd have to wear sunglasses. It was then that I realised that Yamamoto-san is the complete opposite of me; he is someone that I had always wished to be. Someone very bright and cheerful all the time; someone that can brighten up other person's day just by smiling. And, yes, someone I can never be…

**{Yamamoto's POV}**

I stood there as she kind of just spaced out. Wondering if I did something wrong, I pull out the chair from the table in front of her and sat in front of her. Looking at her as she stared out, frozen. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she was still deep in thoughts. A thought struck me. I bend over and whispered beside her ears: "Dokuro-chan, what are you thinking about?" Almost immediately, she came back to life.

**{Narrator's POV}**

"Dokuro-chan, what are you thinking about?" Was whispered into shy and quiet Chrome Dokuro's ears. Shocked by the hot breath just beside her ears she lean back, forgetting that she is actually sitting on a chair. She leaned back quite forcefully causing both the chair and herself to fall backwards. "Ah!" She let out a little shout as she fell backwards. She was expecting her head to hit on the hard and concrete floor but no, it did not come. She slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of emerald orbs starring into her amethyst's. The owner of the emerald orbs helped put her chair back so that it was standing on all four legs. He place his bag on the table just beside her table. Yamamoto just apologized, while Chrome said that it was alright. After that, Chrome thanked him, although it was in a small and shy voice, he heard them and just 'Tch'.

After a period, which was 30 minutes. The teacher introduced himself to be Dino and is 28 this year. He then made every student draw lots as to how everyone will sit. Chrome sat at the place that she was originally at, the seat just beside the window, where she liked it the best. A guy named Sawada Tsunayoshi was just in front of her. Gokudera Hayato was just in front of Sawada. Yamamoto just beside Gokudera, and Cozart Enma just beside her. Cozart Enma's eyes were that of a ruby and his hair was just a shade darker than it. "Hm…Hi, I am Enma, Cozart Enma….." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Chrome just smiled, "Chrome Dokuro. Nice to meet you, Cozart-san." "Enma is good….I….Don't really…..Like people to call me Cozart….."He stammered, shyly, just like how Chrome would. Chrome blushed slightly, and nods her head in agreement. It was then that a smile appeared on his flushed face.

It was soon break time, Chrome took out the fried rice she bought this morning and again Luce-san and her husband's face appeared in her mind. She also remembered their words, making her blush. "Wow, you having fried rice?" Yamamoto said as he sat on Sawada Tsunayoshi's place as he went out together with Enma. Chrome nodded. "Oi, baseball freak." A voice not so familiar called out to them. Chrome looked up and to her surprise she saw the 'Tch' guy walked over to them. "What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. Upon hearing Yamamoto call out his surname, she realised that she don't even know his name even though his saved her. He sat on Enma's seat and took out his bento that he bought at a convenience store. Yamamoto felt that the atmosphere was very cold and thus…He went over to Gokudera and brought his bento to Chrome's table where her fried rice is. He place Gokudera's bento on her table after asking for her permission. And since it was like that, Gokudera was forced to get lunch together with Chrome and Yamamoto. "Hmmm….What's your name?" Chrome asked when Yamamoto went to get his lunch. "Huh?" Gokudera said sounding quite pissed off when she talk so softly. "Hm…May I know what's your name?" Chrome said again, this time, at a louder tone. "Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said, while eating his bento. "Oh…Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." Chrome said , blushing slightly because Gokudera told her his name. "What the hell are you blushing about?" Gokudera said as though scolding her. "Sorry…It's heredity…" Yamamoto walked over and found them in some sort of quarrel where is just Gokudera scolding Chrome one-sidedly…"Maa, maa…Here have some sushi." Yamamoto said as he gave each of them one nigiri-sushi. "Where did you get this? Baseball freak?" Gokudera asked, still quite angry as he place the nigiri-sushi into his mouth. "It is nice." Chrome said. "Well, my house runs a sushi shop so my dad make them." Chrome and Gokudera nodded, then, burst out saying, "HUH?"

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Well, I am done with Chapter 3! Yea! Better go to sleep before my mother seal off my laptop…:o Do remember to review with your thoughts and suggestions! Love all of you how are reading! =o= Oyasumi! **


	4. Chapter 4: Promise, Smiles and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Hi this is Chapter 4! Hurray! Again, I would like to thank KagamineRin81, PearlLover2019, BlackAngel'sWrath, Devil-Queen-Wolf-666, silvertwilightgemini for reviewing and adding it to their faves. Thanks! Well, I know some of them are out of character, but for the story to go on smoothly, it has to be that way, so…Sorry if it is out of character, you can tell me, I will TRY to do something about it. Well, then enjoy and review! Let's go! **

**-OoOooOoo-**

"HUH?" Chrome and Gokudera exclaimed. "Maa maa, Dokuro-chan, Gokudera." Yamamoto said with his signature smile. He continued to ask if Chrome and Gokudera would like to visit it this coming Saturday. Chrome thought about it for a while then nodded in agreement. Then the break ended, just as they were about to finish. As the students came in, Yamamoto and Gokudera went back to their places, Gokudera with his usual 'Tch'. '_Gokudera-san doesn't really talk, does he?" _Chrome thought to herself as she threw the finished packet of fried rice into the dust bin outside. Sitting back on her seat, her thought of this coming Saturday again. She smiled, ever so sweetly.

Lessons seemed to end very quickly and just before they went home, their Physical Education teacher dropped by, "Bring your skipping ropes tomorrow, kora!" They just nodded at their teacher's weird way of speaking. Chrome took note of that in her student handbook, and drew a smiley face on the date of the coming Saturday. Once again she smiled, but she didn't noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera who was walking towards her and, yup, they saw it. They looked to the side to hide their slight blush. "Yo! Done packing? Let's talk about Saturday." Yamamoto said as he calmed down and approached her. "Oh, ok." Chrome said pushing in her chair and smiling to them. They just have to blush when her sweet smile was directed to them. They left the classroom when they stop the blushing business. "So, where to meet you, baseball head?" Gokudera asked in a pissed off voice but he was trying to start a conversation. "Ok…Let's see," Yamamoto pondered for a while and said," In front of the giant clock at city square, ok?" He asked. Chrome nodded. Gokudera just 'Tch' showing that he agreed. "Hahaha…Then what time do you want to meet?" Yamamoto asked after pausing for a while. "What time does your father start business?" Chrome asked. "Oh…About 8 in the morning." Yamamoto answered after thinking about it. "9:30." Gokudera said. Looking at Gokudera, they both nodded. 'Tch' "Well then, it is a promise!" Yamamoto said as he smiled his smile as bright as the sun.

Chrome went off in a different direction as Yamamoto. Gokudera said he needed to get to the convenience store to buy dinner so he walked with Chrome. They kept very quiet as there was nothing much to say. No, actually, he did not really had the courage to ask things about her. Chrome walked back as Gokudera entered the convenience store, and waved to bid her goodbye. She smiled and wave back. Reaching home she hoped that Saturday would come quickly as she opened up her closet to look at her clothes. She had already chosen what to wear on that day. She smiled again when she placed the skipping rope into her bag and went off to sleep after she finished her homework.

She had a really sweet dream, one that she has not seen for the pass 10 years of her life. It was warm and bright. She smiled, even in her dreams.

-**OoOooOoo-**

**Chapter 4 done. Sorry it was short because I only wanted to focus on the promise. Since I still have time, I'll be working on Chapter 5. But maybe it'll be out tomorrow because I have to edit it. Well, hope you enjoyed it. \(v)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Luce, Bento and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Chapter 5, sorry for the late upload, I went out the whole day today and is dead when I reached home, so I rested for a while before continuing the ending…Well, it's up now so enjoy. Note: **"Hi."** Is speaking, **_'hm…' _**Is for thought. Thanks! KagamineRin81, LadyHinata-AngelHermione, Xnameless1711X and BlackAngel'sWrath, thanks very much for the support!**

**-OoOooOoo-**

Chrome got up early today. She was actually looking forward to go to school. She, Chrome Dokuro, was looking to going to school for the first time in her whole life. "Well, that's creepy, but in a good way I guess…" She said as she looked at the clock which showed, 6:00 am. She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast to fill that empty stomach of hers. It was complaining to her ever since she woke up. She ate a slice of bread with butter, and drank a cup of fresh milk. She got into her uniform, but this time without the blazer. She wore the long sleeved pure white undershirt that she'd wear under the blazer with a little ribbon over the collar. She tied her let down shoulder-length hair into a low ponytail for today's Physical Education (PE) lesson. She checked to make sure that she brought her violet coloured skipping rope before heading towards the food court. Since it was still 7:00 am, she hope to talk a bit more with Luce-san if she was still there.

She was greeted by Luce-san warm smile again. "Good morning, Chrome-chan." Luce said ever so kind and gentle. Chrome felt the motherly warmth in what Luce said, and immediately blushed. '_Maybe, this is how it feels to be loved by a kind, caring and gentle mother.' _

"Fried rice-girl?" A voice trailing to a man in black suit and a fedora hat on his head. "Dear, she also has a name." Luce said to her husband in a slightly angry tone. "Oh, sorry. May I know your name, girl?" Luce's husband who was taller than her by only a little said. "Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." Chrome said, with a big and warm smile on her snow-white face. Chrome felt the urge to become a little closer to Luce-san and her husband. She wanted to know more. "Reborn is the name, Chrome." Reborn said. "Oh, good morning Luce-san and Reborn-san." Chrome greeted them realising that she haven't done so. Luce extended her hand to Chrome and said: "Chrome-chan, you don't have to be formal to us at all. Luce is good enough."

Chrome just stood there shocked at Luce's words. "Hm…Aa…..Hm…O…" Words couldn't come out from her mouth. She just stood there and kept looking for words to say until suddenly, tears started sliding out of her violet lone eye. -_drip, drop_- The tears hit the floor and formed a small puddle. Luce walked out of the front counter though a little push-gate. She walked over and hug the crying Chrome. Chrome felt the warmth of Luce's hug and hugged back, tears of joy streaked down her face. After Chrome has calmed down a few minutes after, Luce handed her a box with Sakura petals drawn on it in an animated way. The box was black with a large light pink Sakura in the center and many petals at the side. "Luce-san, what's this?" Chrome asked puzzled. "Luce is fine…" Luce said correcting her. "Ok…Hm…Luce, what is this?" Chrome asked again looking at Luce with a question mark written on her face. "This is Aria's old bento box. She doesn't use it anymore, so, I thought maybe you'd like it. You come to our stall every morning and this prevented this stall from closing down. Well, it is actually mainly Gamma's fault though…" Luce said as she pass Chrome the bento box. Chrome lightly push it back to Luce, Luce pushed back. This continued for a few minutes and finally Chrome accepted the bento box. She felt that the box was quite heavy as though it contained something. Once Chrome opened it up, she was surprise to see very balanced bento ingredients inside. It made her so happy that she could cry again. "Why?" She managed to ask while controlling her tears. "You seem lonely…That's what Aria told me…And yesterday, it seems so to me too…So I just wanted to make you feel that you are not alone…" Luce said as she patted Chrome's soft and silky hair. Chrome look at Luce and smiled, she smiled from her heart. "You can treat us like your parents, you know? Aria can be your sister." Reborn said coldly, but Chrome did not mind, because to her, those words were warm and reassuring. She nodded with a faint blush on her face. "Now get going if you don't want to be late." Reborn said again. Chrome noticed the time and it was already 7:35, she figured that she should get going. She got up and thanked Luce and Reborn for all they have done and ran off. Before she got too far, Luce called her name, making her turn back. "Nice hair style today, and enjoy your day at school!" Luce shouted out, it was loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and nodded before running off again. At that moment, she felt like the happiest being in this whole universe.

She reached school just in time for the singing of the school song. Then, Dino brought them back to class, and got ready of lessons. They did a self introduction, and Chrome was not very good with it. When it came to Chrome's turn, she stood up, 40 pairs of eyes were on her. She breathes in and started. "Chrome Dokuro, 16 years old. Birthday on December 5. Hope to get along well with everyone."

"Who would want to get along well with a girl with an eye-patch over her right eye? Trying to be a pirate?" A girl's voice broke the silence. Chrome looked at the girl and remembered that she was called M.M… "M.M, do not be rude." Dino commented. "Ok, whatever." M.M said, backing off after shooting Chrome a death glare. Chrome sat down wondering what she done wrong.

The period before lunch break was PE lesson. Their blondie sensei walked in and wrote his name on the board, reading Colonello.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Next chapter will be on PE lesson…Yawns…Oyasumi…;) Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Xanxus, Worries and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**I am down with an illness…It is called 'Laziness'…I am lazy to write, oh terrible illness…But here, this is chapter 6, and since you can read it, I fought and won the 'Laziness' bacteria…Haiz…Well enjoy, maybe I can work on Chapter 7? :/ Thanks KagamineRin81, PearlLover2019, BlackAngel'sWrath and Hoshi Yuhi! Let's go!**

**-OoOooOoo-**

"Good morning, Colonello-sensei." The class chorused. "Take out your skipping rope and line up in twos outside, kora!" He said erasing his name which was written on the board and walked out of the class and waited for them. Everyone took out their skipping rope and queue in front of Colonello. "Dokuro-chan!" Yamamoto said as he walked towards Chrome with Gokudera behind him. "Oh, good morning, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san." Chrome smiled as she greets Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto smiled back. Gokudera just 'Tch' as usual, then they went out and queued up.

**[ At the indoor basketball court ]**

They arrived at the Indoor Basketball Court shortly after. -_slam!- _A basketball went into the hoop perfectly. Chrome look at the direction and saw a guy, which she thinks is one of the seniors. His skin is tanned, and deep scars were on his left cheek. "Xanxus!" Someone called out and he immediately turned to face him, a basketball came right at his direction and -_slam!- _he did a dunk and he scored again. "Kyaa!" She heard some of her classmate scream. Well, they are all girls. '_Why did they scream?'_ Chrome thought puzzled at her classmates' reaction. Enma was standing just beside her, so she asked:"Why are they all screaming, Enma-kun?" Enma was startled by her question as he didn't expect her to ask him or even talk to him at all. "Hmmm…..It is because he is a senior, and I…heard that he is also the ace basketball player in the school team. He is nicknamed "Annoyed Tiger" when he started playing basketball…Because he is annoyed at whatever…his teammates do and…whatever his…opponent does…" Enma stuttered a bit when he said it because Chrome was looking at him and that made him very nervous. "Oh…Thanks Enma-kun!" Chrome said happily and flashed him a smile before looking back at the "Annoyed Tiger" dunking in another ball.

Then he walked to the bench to take a rest, Xanxus was annoyed and now he is even more with girls screaming "Kyaa! KYAA", I mean who would not be? He looked up and at that moment he saw a girl. **A **girl. She was the only one who is not shouting "KYAA! KYAA". And at that moment Chrome's violet orb met his scarlet orbs. Chrome blushed slightly and smiled as she bowed slightly. That was the first time any girl would bow to him because they always go "KYAA!KYAA". He just walked towards her.

**{Chrome's POV}**

He walked back to the bench and rested while looking at my screaming classmates. Then I realised that I am staring at him so I quickly look around. But soon my lone eye reverted to looking at him again, and this time, I found him looking at me too. My violet orb met his chocolate-coloured ones. I blushed, and I bowed hoping that he didn't really see it and showing respect for a senior. Then he got up, I thought he was going to continue playing…But I was so wrong. He walked pass the court and then I realised that he was walking towards me. I took one step back, then he quicken up his pace, just like a tiger coming towards its prey. I was totally scared as his eyes pierce through my violet orb eating away my soul. I took one more step back, his pace has quickened up again, and his stare pierce into me even more. Then finally he was in front of me. I look up at him and realised he was a lot taller than me. I guess he is about 170+ cm…"What your name, girl?" He asked irritated. "Chrome…Dokuro…" I stuttered obviously terrify. "Hm…Interesting!" Xanxus laughed out loud, while poor me stood there, scared and puzzled. "Xanxus! We gotta go!" Someone called out and he got a last look at me and he walked away. I fell to the ground still trembling. '_That's scary…I feel so afraid, I thought he was going to kill me. If eyes could kill, I would already be dead…' _Yamamoto came towards me and helped me up. I rest at the bench at the side of the Indoor Basketball Court.

**{Narrator's POV}**

"Dokuro-chan, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked, with concern in his voice. "I'm fine…Really…" Chrome said, the latter was because Yamamoto showed worry on his face. Gokudera came with an ice pack. "Put this on your forehead, it'll help…I guess…" Gokudera said passing an ice pack to Yamamoto who place it on Chrome's forehead. "At into groups of three, kora!" Colonello told the whole class. The whole class followed the instructions. "Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san, both of you should go back. I am fine. I am a little too scared just now that I got a little headache. Don't mind, don't mind." Chrome said as she laid on the bench with the ice pack Gokudera brought to her. She smiled weakly. "I told Colonello that we will be taking care of you." Gokudera said quite pissed off. "Sorry…Sorry…I'm sorry…" Chrome stuttered as tiny drops of tears ran down from her lone eye. She place her hands over it to cover it, and before they could say anything, and drift off to dreamland. Leaving both of them worried.

**{Chrome's dream}**

'_Where am I? It's pitch-black…Oh, right, I passed out. I'll have to apologize to them later. I must have made them worried. Yamamoto-san showed worries on his always cheerful face…I have to say sorry later. And Gokudera-san too, I made him run to get some ice, actually an ice pack. I have cost them so much trouble. I have to apologize. I must. I made them worried…Ah, there is somebody putting something on my forehead. It is so cold. Is it Yamamoto-san? I want to see the person and thank him.'_

**{Narrator's POV}**

Chrome opened her eyes slightly, and she caught sight of sliver and long hair, and a long arm putting new ice pack on her forehead. "Who…are…you?" Chrome stuttered out, hoping to find out who it is. "Oh, the girl has woken up!" He shouted to someone, then, footsteps could be heard. The footsteps were quick, as if they are running. In fact, they are. They were rushing to see a well and smiling Chrome.

After a few moments, Chrome's lone eye caught sight of a even more worried Yamamoto and a pissed off but still concerned Gokudera. They came at the left side of the bed, where Chrome's lone eye can see them. They heaved a sigh of relive. Chrome tried to sit up, but was stop by the two of them. "You should still stay still…" Yamamoto said, stopping Chrome from sitting up. Chrome lay back down. "Where…am…I?" Chrome managed to say weakly. "You are at the Infirmary. You seemed a little feverish, so we brought you here. You can go home right away too." Gokudera added. Chrome nodded. "I am fine…" Chrome said as she sat up and smiled. "Oh, and sorry for the trouble." Chrome added. "What troubles? We are friends right? Don't worry about that!" Yamamoto said with his cheerful smile again. '_He is smiling again…That's great!'_ Chrome thought as she saw that smile. She felt the urge to smile and did so. Gokudera just 'Tch'…As usual…

Chrome went back to class after eating her bento that Luce made of her as she slept throughout the whole Lunch Break period. She then realised that Yamamoto and Gokudera was always with her…Like bodyguards. The moment she entered the classroom, she felt glares and stares coming from someone. It sent shivers down her spine.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Done! Yay! Sorry for the EXTREME late update. I have gotten my rest and will try to upload more often, but my holiday homework are stopping me…Nevermind, so review please and do wait for the next update! Love ya! Thanks! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday, Princess and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Thank you to everyone who supports this story. I can't name you out because I am too busy that I am not really checking my email until just a moment ago…I had lots off email…Sorry if I didn't reply to your review at all…Too busy…Well, school started today and I am on a really panic mode…But TGIF! Love Fridays and Weekend, I can update my stories! Check out my other story titled 'Spring Love'…The recent chapter for that is failed humor in my option. Well, nevermind let's go into the story. And sorry for the very late update! Then…Let's go! **

**-OoOooOoo-**

Chrome settled down at her seat just beside the window and Enma. "Are…You…Ok?" Enma stuttered softly but loud enough for Chrome to hear it. "I'm fine…Really." The latter was because she saw worries written on his bright red face. She focused on lessons the rest of that day so as to distract herself from that incident in the morning. Lessons ended very soon.

**{After School}**

'_School ended…Huh…I'm tired…Both physically and psychologically…I just want to go home and sleep and tell myself all that I have been through today is a dream…' _Chrome thought to herself, sighing lightly. "Still not feeling so well? Wanna drop by Squalo-sensei again?" Yamamoto's slightly worried voice brought Chrome back from her thought. "There's no need for that. I am fine. Sorry for making you worry, Yamamoto-san." Chrome said as she packed her things preparing to go. "How about we walk together again? Gokudera said that he will be coming too." Yamamoto said as Chrome tuck in her chair. "Gokudera-san?" Chrome asked as she didn't see Gokudera anywhere at all. "Yup, he said that he will be at the main gate, and dashed off just as the dismissal bell rang." Yamamoto explained. "Oh…" Chrome said. They strolled towards the main gate, both of them keeping quiet before reaching there.

"Gokudera! We're here!" Yamamoto shouted once Gokudera was in sight. Gokudera looked up from his cell phone. Yamamoto started running towards him. Chrome followed behind. When they were near him, Chrome heard Gokudera muttering something. She was pretty sure it was somewhere along, "Baseball freak, don't come so near so happily. Curse you."

They proceeded to go home. '_Oh! Luce-san's bento…I have to return to her…'_ Chrome suddenly remembered that she had Aria-san's ex-bento, and she figured she had to return it back to Luce or else Luce won't be able to give her the bento for tomorrow. "Sorry, I have to somewhere before I go home, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san, you both can go ahead first." Chrome said bowing deeply. "We can tag along right? We are bored anyways. Right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said putting an arm over Gokudera's shoulder. "Don't come so near, you baseball freak!" Gokudera screamed very pissed off. Gokudera almost planted a punch in Yamamoto's face, but Yamamoto dodged it. "Let's go Dokuro-chan." Yamamoto said as he held onto Chrome's face ran with her, after he heard where she was going. "Wait up, you **BASEBALL FREAK!**" Gokudera shouted as Yamamoto told Chrome's hand and ran off. Chrome felt as though they were 6 years old playing catching. She giggled as she ran off with Yamamoto with a seriously pissed off Gokudera following behind, screaming curses and calling Yamamoto a Baseball Freak. Everyone on the street look at them as they ran on the busy street. They are drawing quite a lot of attention to themselves.

They soon arrived at the food court near Chrome's home. "Arrived at destination! Dokuro-chan you go ahead first, Gokudera and I will look for you later." Yamamoto said letting go of Chrome's hand. She nodded and ran off towards the deserted stall. '_I wonder if it is still open or not though…If it is closed I need to apologize for troubling Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san.' _ Chrome thought as she ran in the direction of the stall. Shortly, Luce caught into sight. "Luce-san! The bento, I have to return it to you!" Chrome shouted as she ran towards it because she saw Luce and Reborn packing and almost leaving already. Hearing Chrome's voice they both turned around and waited for Chrome to reach them. "Luce-san…I…Have…Come…To…Return…The…Bento box…" Chrome said in between gasping for air. "Luce is fine, Chrome-chan. You don't have to return it everyday you know? Return it once every two days in fine, I have another one which I the same as this one. I can use it alternatively." Luce said explaining to the panting Chrome. "Oh…I see." Chrome said after she regained her composure. "Yo, Dokuro-chan." "Tch." Chrome turned around to see Yamamoto with a few bruises on his face and Gokudera's right sleeve torn out a little. "Are you both ok?" Chrome asked worried as they both came into her hearing zone. Yamamoto just chuckled. Chrome stared in wonder. "Chrome-chan your new friends?" Luce asked smiling cheerfully. Chrome nodded shyly. "Oh! I am Luce, and this is Reborn my husband." Luce said pointing to Reborn when saying his name. The three high school freshmen were startled by Reborn's presence. "Hi." The three greeted him.

"It is late already, we have to go already." Reborn said. Luce nodded after looking at the time. "Bye, Chrome-chan!" Luce said waving to Chrome before she got out of Chrome's sight. Chrome said the same to her. Then the three continued they way back to their home. "Bye!" Chrome said happily to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

**Time passes** **quickly and it is** **Saturday already.**

The shrilling alarm woke Chrome Dokuro from her sweet sleep. "Huh?" Chrome sat up rubbing her lone eye and looked at the clock. The clock stared back at her with the time on its 'face' stating 9:00am. '_9 o'clock huh…9 o'clock…Wait! I am going to be late!' _Chrome ended her thought and went to take out her outfit that she decided to wear on Monday. It was a long sleeved top which was light blue plus white. Her skirt was a flowy one, light pink and mostly white. She had her hair let down, and wore her light purple pumps. She looked at the clock before going off and it shows 9:20. '_No time to eat breakfast…Well nevermind, I should not be late though…'_ Chrome thought as she when out after bring along her peach-coloured sling-bag. It contains her wallet and a little water bottle. She hurried towards city square where she promised to meet the both of them. Her heart was beating furiously. She felt happy and excited but in one corner of her heart, she feels nervous and afraid. She is afraid that they might be tricking her into waiting there and don't come or purposely make fun of her clothing. She is nervous because she does not know what to do when she sees Yamamoto's father. Should she bring something along? But she didn't prepare anything…She is scared that he might be angry with her…

Without her knowing, she have already come to the city square's famous giant clock. Why is it famous? It is said if you wish at 12 midnight on a Sunday, your wish will definitely come through, and if it comes through and you come back and thank the giant clock on the next day's midnight the person you love will confess to you. '_Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san is not here…Maybe they did trick me…'_ Chrome thought as she look around, and sighing in dismay. "Dokuro-chan!" A familiar voice called out to her. "Yamamoto-san!" Chrome said as they came nearer to her. "You look nice!" Yamamoto said to Chrome. It made her blush like mad. Gokudera was behind Yamamoto, he was holding onto a bottle of sports drink. "You were late so we went to buy a drink. It is not like we came late or anything." Gokudera said handing Chrome a 100-PLUS. "Thanks, Gokudera-san." Chrome smiled as she drank it. The smile brought a faint blush onto Gokudera's face. "Then, let's go!" Yamamoto said as her held onto Chrome's hand and Gokudera's shoulder. "Don't touch me, you baseball freak." Gokudera said brushing off Yamamoto's hand and went to the side beside Chrome. He took Chrome's hand too, like Yamamoto. "Now we're equal." He said looking to the other side to hide his blush. "Why are you both holding my hands?" Chrome said blushing as the contact. "It is to improve skinship and protect you…And make you a princess?" Yamamoto said looking at Gokudera then at Chrome. "Huh?" Chrome wondered.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**How's it? Too bored…Watched Snow White and The Huntsman recently and ideas about something like that came to me…Should I write? Review! Oh yea, this is an allxchrome fanfiction but should I have a main couple and I write more about it? Review with your favorite couple Chrome should be in, if he is not here in this fanfiction yet I will make him come in. So? Review! If the couple you want Chrome to be in is not the ending for this fanfiction…I will write it as another fanfiction if the choice is high. So again Review! Looking forward to your suggestions! Love ya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sushi, Mukuro and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**I received two votes for Xanxus and one for Hibari and Gokudera…Xanxus winning? Still able to vote so keep the couple suggestions coming! You are also able to ask for people like Fran or Bel…If you want it, I'll make sure to include them too...And in this chapter and maybe the other chapters after this you will see OC, and they are there for the flow of the story. If you have any problems regarding them, do Private Message me. And thanks to you people who reviewed the previous chapter! Love you! So…Let's go!  
**

**-OoOooOoo-**

Soon they arrived at Yamamoto's sushi shop. They entered it and were greeted by Yamamoto's dad who was making some tamago sushi for a little girl who was the customer. The little girl who was dressed in a yellow one piece stretch out her small hand to get the plate of sushi as soon as it is done, she could barely touch it. She stretch real hard and finally got hold of it. She tried to pull it closer to her, she managed to do that. After that, she brought the plate down, but to her the plate full of tamago sushi was a bit too heavy for her. Overwhelmed by the sudden heavy weight at her hand, she toppled the sushi over and the tamago sushi landed on the floor. This happened in a few second so that's why no one could really react to it.

Looking at the tamago sushi laying there, the little girl burst out crying.

Tears trailed out her face, as she wailed. Chrome upon sighting this immediately went up to her and comforted her.

"Don't cry it is ok." Chrome reassured her as she hugged her. The little girl did not stop and said, "The…Tama-go…Su-sushi…" Chrome looks at her and says, "What about it?" "I-I…Don't have a-any money l-left t-to buy…I-it…" The little girl said and more tears came streaming down her face. Chrome patted her on the head and said to Yamamoto's dad, "Can you please make another plate for her? I'll pay."

Yamamoto and Gokudera were still standing at the entrance. Their brains have not really process what just happened for the past 5 minutes. Yamamoto's dad, started making the plate of sushi again as Chrome sat the already-calmed girl on the chair properly and picked up the tamago sushi which has been laying on the floor this whole while when the drama when on. She passed the dropped tamago sushi to Yamamoto's dad as he passed the new plate of tamago sushi to Chrome in return. "Here, eat it." Chrome said as she smiled sweetly towards the little girl. "Can I?" The girl asked worriedly, "I don't have money to give onee-chan though…"

"No one needs to pay right now. Besides you have already paid me haven't you, Hitomi?" Yamamoto's dad said as he shows Hitomi the money that she had handed him before Chrome and the other 2 came. Hitomi smiled, "Then, thanks for the food." Hitomi said before tucking into the delicious tamago sushi. Chrome smiled as she looks at the happy smile as Hitomi ate. This smile brought the frozen Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato back to life. They walked over to Chrome and the little girl. "Ah! Takeshi-nii chan! Welcome back." Hitomi said as she saw Yamamoto and hugged him. As she was sitting on a 1 meter chair, she managed to hug him on the waist. "I'm back, Hitomi. Where's Yumemi?" Yamamoto asked the little girl. "Yume-nee chan is at her part time. She will be back soon I think…She gave Hitomi the money to buy tamago sushi." Hitomi said as she smiled.

As if on cue, Yumemi walked into the shop. To Chrome and Gokudera this was the first time seeing her. Yumemi was wearing the same uniform as Chrome when she goes to school. So in short, she was wearing the Namimori High's uniform. Her hair was tied in two ponytails. Her black orbs are just like her hair colour. "I'm sorry to leave Hitomi here, did she cost any trouble? I'm sorry if she did." The girl who Hitomi and Yamamoto called Yumemi said as she bowed 90 degrees. "Nope Hitomi didn't." Yamamoto's father said. "Tsuyoshi-san…Thank you very much." Yumemi said as she picks up Hitomi who was sitting beside Chrome. "Hitomi, did you made a new friend? Or this is Takeshi's friend?" Yumemi said as she saw Chrome. "Yup, new friends, that's Chrome Dokuro whom I call Dokuro-chan and here's Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto said as he pointed to Chrome and places his right hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Don't touch me…I'm not gay…" Gokudera said as he pushed Yamamoto's hand away. Chrome just laughed at the scene and they started the fight.

"Ah, I have to go now…Bye and thank you for today, Tsuyoshi-san. Bye Takeshi, Chrome and Gokudera-kun." Yumemi said as she looked as the clock on the wall. She took Hitomi by the hand and led her out after she said her good byes. In the 2 hours that she was there, they got to know each other a lot and became good friends. To Chrome's surprise, Gokudera could also talk to her and the 4 of them got to become very good friends. Chrome was extremely delighted to have a new friend.

After Yumemi and Hitomi left, the shop was quiet once again. Chrome and Gokudera introduced themselves to Yamamoto's dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. They also got to taste some really delicious sushi.

Chrome started wondering why other customers didn't come in. Yes, indeed in the sushi shop, there was only Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi-san, Gokudera and herself. She kept thinking about it but still couldn't come up with anything. While she was thinking, she kept quiet and looked very confused so the cheerful boy decided to ask for the reason behind her puzzled look.

And so Chrome told Yamamoto about it. After listening to her, Gokudera also came to realise that. Yamamoto just laughed and look towards his father, Tsuyoshi, who nodded.

At this moment, Gokudera and Chrome's eyes met, they were thinking about the same question. '_What do they mean by the nod? Is there something that I don't know which is going on here?' _

"Well you see, you dad was quite happy about both of you coming over that he decided to close the shop for today and make delicious sushi for both of you today." Yamamoto explained. "Oh…But aren't we bothering your sales then?" Chrome asked. "Nope nevermind about it, because if we didn't do this…We will have no place to sit and talk like this." Yamamoto said smiling. "Oh…" Chrome said. "Have some sushi." Tsuyoshi said as he motioned for Yamamoto to hand some sushi over to Chrome and Gokudera. It was very delicious.

**{Evening}**

"Thank you for everything!" Chrome said as she bowed. "Is it ok for me to take so many though?" Chrome said as her looked at the whole pack of sushi that Yamamoto's dad gave her. "Yup, it's fine. You can take more if you want though…" Yamamoto said as he pointed inside. Chrome shook her head. "This is way more than enough." Chrome said. Gokudera agreed. He also receive a whole plastic bag of sushi and he doubt that he is ever going to finish it.

"Since you both have been to my house…Next time I shall go over to your house." Yamamoto said suggesting the idea. "Hell no." Gokudera answered without hesitation. "I think it is ok if you would like to come over…" Chrome muttered.

"Since Chrome said that it is ok…I will visit next time…And since Chrome allowed we also have to visit Gokudera's house." Yamamoto said happily. "I would like to come over too." Chrome said shyly. At the sight, Gokudera has no way of saying no now, "Do whatever you like."

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said as he waved them good bye. Gokudera and Chrome walked home. This was the first time that they walked home together, only the two of them. And it made all conversation awkward. "Hmm…I'm…Looking forward…To going to…your house…" Chrome managed to let some words come out of your mouth and Gokudera just nodded. "I am too." He muttered.

She smiled. He blushed. They feel like they have just gotten closer again.

**{In front of Chrome's apartment}**

'_It was so much fun today!' _She thought as she hummed a tune when she searched for her house key.

"Kufufu…It seems my darling little sister is happy about something…How about you tell me?"

'_This voice, it cannot be…' _ Chrome thought as she turned her head to face the apartment beside hers. There he was, standing in front of her, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nii!" Chrome exclaimed as she hugged him. "Ohya, Ohya so happy to see me?" He asked patting her hair. She nodded.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**This chapter was supposed to be up on Sunday but I kinda got a lot of time today and well…I decided to update it! Ya! I'm happy. And sorry for not updating last two weeks…I kinda lost motivation to write…Inspirations left me alone too…My mood wasn't right…But anyways I am on hiatus now because my exams are really close. I will try to update so much as I can though…This chapter was the longest in all the chapters in this story…It is currently 4 pages long…Ya! Mood swings…Well ya, expect to see Chapter 9 this Saturday or Sunday…Bye! Review too. The couple suggestions, keep them coming! Bye, guys! (Below is a little flashback…Read it!)**

**{A bit about how they met}**

"_What do you mean you can't find them?" _

"_I called but they are not answering when I tried to visit them, their neighbors said that they moved away."_

"_What are we going to do with that girl then? We can't have her live here forever!"_

"_Poor girl…Just when she was starting to get well again…" _

"_Whatever about that girl…Find someone to take care of her…Now!"_

_The conversation outside her hospital room was totally heard by she herself. She tried hard to keep the tears in but they did not listen to her…They walked down her pale cheeks. She had never thought that her own parents would leave her alone this is world…She had never thought about what to do if they did. She didn't know what to do. Simply put, she is lost._

"_Ohya, Ohya…Why are you crying?" _

"_Who are you?" Nagi asked as she spotted a boy who was about 5 years older than her standing at the door. She was amazed by his bi-coloured eyes. "Who are you?" He asked as he closed the door and sat beside her bed._

"_Nagi…" _

"_Hi, Nagi." He simply stated it was not a greeting at all. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Don't know…Maybe fate?" He stated again. She stared at him in confusion. "Don't you mind. Why are you here alone?" He asked. _

"_No one wants me anymore." Nagi said, her lone eye showing pain, sorrow and agony."I see." That was all he said but her mouth started moving and spilled all of her sorrows out. She sobbed. He comforted her. _

_Since then, he always came to her. To her, he was just like a brother. And one day while he was with her she said, "I hope that I have a brother like you…" "Then let's be a family." Mukuro said with happiness. She thought that it was that kind of playing family, so she agreed. Little did she know that it was not playing games and all, but he really asked his parents to adopt her._

"_You want to adopt me?" _

"_Yes, Nagi-chan. Leaving you here isn't a good thing at all you know?"_

"_You are not really healthy anyway. Look at how pale you are."_

"_Dad, I want a sister."_

_Nagi's lone eye let tears escape. This time, it was tears of happiness. She was elated, delighted, happy and excited that she was going to have a family. _

_They treat her very well, unlike how her biological parents treat her. Her name have been changed to Chrome Dokuro too, an anagram of Rokudo Mukuro. Elena-san always bought her new clothes and teaches her cooking. Daemon-san always smiled at her when she achieves something great. Mukuro, over the years, have developed a very serious sister-complex. Good or bad…You decide. She was showered with a lot of love and care. But her could only open up to her family members, she could not do the same to outsiders for fear that they made be the same as her biological parents. She loves them a lot. _

_They live in Italy, and sent Mukuro and Chrome to Japan to study. Mukuro had gotten scholar-ship and went to US to study. So he was away. _

**Oh…Well? 2,249 words. Great? Bye guys**


	9. Chapter 9: Sister Com, Hibari and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Yo, I am back with chapter 9. Tired with the celebration that is held today. It is national day for the country tomorrow so today is a half day. Thanks to all people who have taken time and effort to read and review my story. So, let's go into the story.**

**-OoOooOoo-**

Mukuro welcomed Chrome into his apartment with was just beside hers. It was a long time since Chrome set foot into that apartment. This was still the same, nothing changed. The furniture are all at the same place except that it was very dusty. Ever since Mukuro left Japan for his studies at the United States, she has never come in here once. **(A/N: I changed it to US. I decided that US was better. No offence.)**

"How long have you been back, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome asked as he worked in the kitchen making tea he brought back from US. "In the morning at about 10. I was surprised that you weren't home though." Mukuro said as he got two cups from the cupboard and pour tea for Chrome. "I…was out with my friends…" Chrome stuttered. "Oh, who? Is it the ones who made you so happy that you were humming?" Mukuro asked looking straight into Chrome. "They are the friends that I made at school." Chrome said looking anyway but at Mukuro. "Males, I suppose." Mukuro said as he studied her reactions up until now and sighed.

"I'm sorry…Mukuro-nii." Chrome said as she nodded.

"Are they good to you?" He asked looking at his precious sister. He admit that his sister complex is serious but he just wants the best for his sister.

"They are very good. They asked me to stop by their house next time and they will be coming to my house someday too." Chrome said smiling and pressing her index finger cutely. She looked up to face him and saw a frown on her brother's face. "Cannot?" She asked sadly. At the sight, Mukuro immediately shake his head wildly. "It's not that…You are a girl, they are boys right? What if…" Mukuro said as he starts thinking about his sister getting pregnant and marrying to a random guy.

Get abuse by him.

Then divorce.

Raise the child single-handedly.

Child calls him, "Uncle!"

Child grows up and she dies lonely.

Then she haunts him. "Mukuro-nii, I'm lonely…Come accompany me…"

Then he shook his head vigorously, and stands up and screams, "No!"

"Mukuro-nii are you ok?" Chrome asked concerned as he drops into the couch still in a daze. "I will never let you die lonely!" Mukuro exclaimed as he held onto Chrome's smooth hands. "Huh?" Chrome asked worried about him.

They talked about it and it ended up with Chrome promising that she will not get pregnant after they come to her house. Simply put, Mukuro allowed them to come over.

"Oh…How long are you going to stay here is time, Mukuro-nii?" Chrome asked Mukuro as she opened the door leading to her apartment. "I will be leaving at the end of this week. I came to see you." He smiled. She blushed and hugged him. "Ohya, Ohya…" Mukuro said slightly surprised.

"Good night, Mukuro-nii." Chrome said as she smiled. That heart warming smile brought a faint blush on Mukuro's face. "Good night, Nagi." He said stroking her beautiful purple hair. She blushed as it has been such a long time since she heard it. Her old name.

She entered her apartment and stored the sushi into the fridge. She prepared herself of tomorrow, Monday. "I wonder what Luce-san has for me tomorrow…" Chrome asked herself as she drifted off to sleep. Her dream was about the time that they'd drop by. It was a time that she is looking forward to.

**{Next morning}**

"Wake..up…Chrome, wake up."

"Huh?" Chrome said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mukuro-nii! Why are you here?" Chrome as when she was fully awake. "I'm making breakfast. Western style." He stated. "Thanks! No….How are you in here?" She asked. "Your spare keys are still under the door mat outside my house you know? You haven't change at all." Mukuro said as she ate her hearty breakfast. "Yum!" Chrome said as she gobbled it down. "Great that you liked it. By the way, I'll be out today. I have to meet someone. So I won't be home until dinner, we'll eat outside." Mukuro told Chrome. She nodded.

She got into her uniform and headed for school. "Bye, Mukuro-nii!" She smiled as she left her apartment. Every step she took was light and fast. She was totally on cloud nine. She headed towards the food court and got the bento from Luce.

"It seems that Chrome-chan is happy today. I'm great!" Luce said as she smiled. Chrome nodded. "Take care, Chrome-chan!" Luce said happily as Chrome headed for school.

"It seems that I came too early…" Chrome said as there was not many, actually no students in the school. "You there, why are you so early?" A cold voice asked. Chrome turned to face the person. He was not really wearing the uniform. He has a band on the sleeve of his black jacket saying "Disciplinarily Committee"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I came too early. I don't mind to do anything bad. Trust me." Chrome said smiling to the boy walking out of the school building. He looked at her from head to toe and said coldly, "Hibari Kyoya."

"I'm Chrome Dokuro. Pleased to meet you, Hibari-san." She said smiling again. Then, the said boy went forward to her and took her hand and dragged her into the school building. "Hm….What are you doing Hibari-san?" She asked shocked at what the strong boy was doing. He has so much strength that she can't break free from his grip. "You're coming with me." He stated as he dragged the girl up the stairs. "Where are we going, Hibari-san?" She asked as she was pulled up the stairs.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Sorry for some wrong spelling there. And here's the votes for the guys that Chrome should go with. Xanxus – 2 | Hibari – 2 | Fran – 1 | Gokudera – 1 | Do keep the votes coming! Then, bye… - back to doing homework - **


	10. Chapter 10: Eyepatch, Past and Chrome

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Back with Chapter 10. Many were curious as to where Hibari were bringing Chrome to. Welly, you will find out in this chapter hope it didn't disappoint you. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. Love ya. Let's go!**

**-OoOooOoo-**

"Ouch…Hibari-san it hurts…I'll walk so please let go." Chrome said as he dragged her up the five storey stairs. As he was dragging her, she noticed that he was much taller than her that her ankles are hitting against the stairs as he pull her up forcefully.

He didn't care one bit about it. There was something that he wanted to make sure she gets into that small head of hers.

-_Click-_

Hibari opened the door leading to the rooftop. He walked onto the roof after locking the door. He had release Chrome in the process of doing so. Chrome sat on the warm tiles covering the rooftop and rubbed her sore ankle.

"You." He said coldly. "Me?" Chrome pointed to herself and asked. Then, she recalled the fact that she came too early. '_Maybe that made him angry?' _She thought to herself. Then, she decided that it has to be it. "I'm really sorry for coming so early. I don't mean any harm or anything." She said bowing almost banging her head onto the tiles.

She kept her head in the said position as she heard his footstep as he walk closer to her. Then, she saw his shadow as he bend down and lifted her chin up with his index finger and thumb.

This could be a scene out of a romantic love story drama or movie, only if he'd stop staring – no, actually glaring at her. Her face was the colour of a deep crimson. "Yes?" She asked calming herself down.

"Eye-patch is not allowed to be worn to school. Take it off now. Or else, I'll bite you to death." He stated very seriously. Chrome mentally fell animatedly. "Take if off, NOW." Hibari stressed the word 'now' as his patience was running thin. His metallic voice hit her in the head.

"No…I mean…I can't take off the eye-patch…" Chrome stuttered trying to look away from his onyx eyes. "Why is that so? Or you would like to be bitten to death?" Hibari asked smirking and making sure that her violet lone eye would look at his onyx ones. "That's because…" Chrome started then muttered things that Hibari couldn't hear. Well, it is also not like he cared. "If you are not going to take it off, I'll do it." Hibari stated as he moved his hand so that it is just right in front of her eye-patch. "I'll do it." Chrome said immediately. He moved away a little, but his eyes were on her. His intense glare could kill Chrome but she was sure that if she were to faint, right here right now, he would remove the eye-patch. And that is one thing she would never want anyone to do.

She reluctantly took off the eye-patch that was covering her right eye, revealing a sickly and pale violet orb. It was nothing like the good left eye. The left eye has a certain life in it, but, the right eye…Was empty, hurt and just blank. It was just so different from the left eye. Paleish violet and brilliant violet eyes looked at the mentally stunned prefect.

"Are you playing with me?" Hibari exclaimed. "I'm going to bite you to death." He said taking out tonfa from god knows where in his uniform. "I'll explain so please…" Chrome sighed as he was already aiming at her, but came to a halt when the words came out from her lips. He sat down across her and waited for her to start. Seriously, his patience is running out.

"I met with a car accident when I was young." Chrome started, her eyes filled with sorrow as she remembered her horrible past. "I was on my way home that evening after school activity. Walking home happily, as I got a full mark for the little test that day. I was sure that Mum and Dad would be happy." She stopped for a while and then continued. "I was just about to cross the road just opposite my house…And I saw my neighbour's cat, Lily, ran onto the road. I came up and grabbed it thinking that it was dangerous because the drivers might not see it. Just at that moment a speedy car drove towards me as I stood up after grabbing the cat."

Hibari was kind of stunned or actually shocked but he isn't the type to show it at all. Instead he glared, causing Chrome to think that he hated it and stopped the whole thing. "You want to be bitten to death?" He asked. Chrome shook her head and continued for fear of Hibari.

"As you can see, my eyes were hurt in the accident. The doctors said that I lost my right eye. But actually it isn't gone or dug out or anything like that. The eyeball was still there. It was just that some of the broken glass cut and made small little scars around the eye area. It was stitched up so it was pretty obvious." Chrome explained pointing to the small brown marks.

There was a long pause.

"So, hm…Can I go already?" Chrome said picking up the eye-patch beside Hibari; it seems that he has dropped it while listening to her. Seeing her wear back her eye-patch, his hand shot out.

"Yes?" Chrome asked. "Against school rules." He glared.

The school bell rang saving Chrome. "I will not wear, so please…" Chrome stuttered trying to get away from the glaring prefect. He nodded. "Thank you very much, can I go?" Chrome tried opening the locked door but failed. He walked over and smirked. Chrome walked back to her class, she was the first.

**{In the class}**

"Dokuro-chan!" Yamamoto said as he opened the door to find Chrome watering the flowers on the teacher's desk. "Good morning, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-san." Chrome greeted as she saw Gokudera walking in behind Yamamoto, sulking. "Did Yamamoto-kun do something?" She asked the sliverette as he walked by. "He harassed me." He said shooting Yamamoto a death glare. "No, I didn't." Yamamoto smiled and replied. Then, I fight broke out.

Looking at them Chrome felt a urge to laugh, and she did.

"Hahahaha!" Chrome burst out laughing. The two stopped and looked at her, amused. "So-sorry, just too funny…" Chrome laughed and the trio laughed till the next pupil come and the poor student thought they were crazy.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Done! Yay…Sorry for being dead…**** Xanxus – 2 | Hibari – 4 | Fran – 1 | Gokudera – 1 | Do keep the votes coming! **

**I got Chrome to get the eye-patch off, cause…I always forget that she wears eye-patch and can't write properly… **

**Thanks for reading! Vote please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lal, Puddings and Chrome

**I'm back…Going to be more active now. Recently my school has got many activities for us and I was involved in almost everything…Last week I finished the last performance for this year. Graduating already… Enough of me blabbering, Xanxus's here. **

**After I finished…No, it was too long so Xanxus will come out next chapter…I promise! **

**-OoOoOo-**

Noticing that her eye patch was not where it was suppose to be, Gokudera asked. She didn't really expect him to be the first one to actually ask. "Hibari-san said that it was against the school rule." She answered smiling. He frowned and continues asking about her right eye. After relating the whole incident to Gokudera and Yamamoto, she could see that they were no longer in this world but somewhere in their mind thinking hard about what she just said.

"So your right eye was hurt?" Yamamoto asked, much to Gokudera's irritation. "Of course it was, like you can't see it, Baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered but still loud enough for the other two to hear. He chuckled and asked, "Can you see?"

Gokudera waited for her answer, he himself also didn't know. "I cannot see. It seems that a shard from the wind glass of the car pierced into my eye." She answered as she waved her right hand in front of her right eye and the right pupil didn't move at all.

Gokudera asked her to shut her left eye and waved his hands in front of her right. He made signs with his finger and when she opened up her left eye she couldn't reply to his questions regarding the signs that his finger made. She smiled and assured that everything's fine.

Soon, classes begin with everyone in the class. Class was terrible for Chrome; everyone kept staring at her because of her right eye. She could feel M.M and her friends gigging and whispering about her. "M.M, please refrain from talking during class time." Dino commented while writing some English sentences on the whiteboard. She glared at Chrome. "Stop glaring too." He commented again.

After writing out the examples of the complicated English sentences, Enma was called on to fill in the blank with the correct vocabulary. English was foreign to Enma and answering them was just like trying to communicate with Aliens.

"Hm...Mind…Her….Child…Veilnerabler?" Enma blurted out looking at his textbook then at the example sentences on the board. "Not very correct…Dokuro san, would you like to help him?" Dino looked at his teacher's guide book then at Chrome. Looking at her book then at the board, she answered, "Every child's mind is vulnerable."

"Good answer, Dokuro san." Dino complimented her. Everyone was in disbelieved; they didn't think that she could answer. "Thank you, Dokuro san." Enma thanked her when Dino called the other pupils to read some English sentence. "Your welcome, Enma san." She smiled causing both eyes to shrink a little. Even her sickly violet orb looks a little livelier. Soon English lesson ended and it is time for Home Economics. Taking out a notebook and her pencil case, she walked out of the classroom. "Dokuro chan, who do you think is our teacher?" The familiar cheerful voice called out to her. Turning round, she saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I don't really know but I think they are letting our seniors teach us for Home Economics." She answered as they caught up with her. Heading to the Home Economics classroom, they settled at a counter that can sit 4 people. Everyone settled down with about 4 people in one group and waited for the teacher to come. After about 5 minutes, a female with navy blue hair and fiery red eyes walked in. Behind her were a guy with blonde peek-a-boo bangs that are totally covering his eyes and a guy with teal green hair and orbs.

"I'm your Home Economics teacher, Lal Mirch. This is the seniors that will also go around helping you. If they ever harass you, just kick them at the curve. It's ok." Ms. Mirch said coolly. Everyone stared at her then at them. "Lal san, you make us sound like some rapist. Don't you know when a guy touches a girl's chest…The girl's chest gets bigger?" The tealette deadpanned. The girl's were deep in thought – Chrome was blushing madly though.

"That's not true, Fan." Lal retorted. "It's Fran. You failed." He smirked. "How can you leave me, the prince, out of the conversation?" The blondie said standing between them and glared, I think… "Which part of you is a prince, Bel-senpai?" Fran asked looking at him. "Every part is, you Froggy." Bel countered. "That is not a reason…" Fran muttered monotonously. Then the reasoning competition broke out.

"Mirch sensei, if they don't stop then we can never start lesson…" M.M deadpanned. Many agreed. "You heard them…So stop the fighting…" She said hitting them square and hard in the head. "Damn you effing Spartan." The two muttered under their breath.

"Yes?" Lal said as she emitted a deadly aura. "Nothing." The two answered. Lessons started and they were ordered to stay in their same team through out the whole year unless she changes it. Each group's maximum is 5 people.

She was all in all a great teacher, when she teaches most of the pupils could understand. Well even if they didn't understand, they will never tell. They do fear for they safety after all. They were making caramel pudding for the first lesson, and according to Ms. Mirch it is the easiest thing to make in the whole world. When a student said that rice was the most easiest to make, she fired off a bazooka at him. Fran and Bel had to send the poor and stupid guy to the infirmary. And if you were to ask where the bazooka is from, I have no idea…She hides it like how Hibari hides his tonfa.

"Add sugar in the dry pan. Leave it untouched until the sugar melts down completely and turns slightly brown. Now you add water and the sugar syrup will start bubbling up. Do not stir just swirl to heat up evenly. If you stir, I'll use you to stir the acid." She commanded as she herself does an example.

After watching her example, everybody starts to work. Chrome poured the 20 grams sugar into the dry pan and left it there. While waiting for it to melt, she looked around. M.M was combing her hair with her 'servant' fanning her in the background. Enma and Tsuna were looking at the sugar melt.

"Your sugar should have melted by now. It should be golden brown. Now pour it into the moulds that have been prepared for you all. It should be in the second drawer at the left." Lal said as Fran and Bel entered the room. Chrome got the moulds out and Gokudera helped in pouring it. He was complaining about how it wasn't equal with Yamamoto laughing in the background.

Lal instructed the class to prepare another large baking pan which they can find in the last drawer at the right. Chrome then poured in 1 inch height of water as told. Yamamoto helped to arrange the moulds into the pan.

"That's it for the caramel." Lal said and started handing out eggs to the two seniors. "Now, Fran and Bel will give out the eggs. After everyone received the eggs, we will start preparing the vanilla pudding." She announced.

Each of them was given 3 eggs. After making sure everyone got the eggs, Lal continued her lessons with the two seniors walking around to see if they were doing it right. Well, maybe not…They were just walking around because if they don't, she could blow them out. Literally.

Yamamoto helped with the beating of the eggs. "This is okay, Yamamoto-kun." Chrome pointed out as she looked at the already-beat eggs. Pouring in the sugar, Yamamoto started beating until the sugar dissolved. Meanwhile, Gokudera was heating the milk. Chrome noticed the bubbles and helped Gokudera turn the stove off. "Oh, thanks." He murmured.

He removed it from the flame and cooled it. Once it was cooled, Yamamoto poured the egg and sugar mixture into the milk. Gokudera beat it for a good 3 minutes while Chrome went and got the vanilla essence from Ms. Mirch. She added a few drops and Yamamoto gave it a quick stir. While Chrome went to return the vanilla essence Yamamoto and Gokudera strained the mixture to remove any undissolved egg white strands.

Pouring it into the already-prepared moulds, Chrome also went and preheats the oven to 190.C. Leaving the pan in the lower rack of the oven for 40 minutes at 190.C, the three sat down to wait for it. Seeing as the trio had sat down, Lal made her way to them.

"How was it?" She asked. "Oh, it was fine." Chrome answered smiling.

"Did they help?" Lal asked whispering to her. Chrome glanced at them and nodded. "Then all's good." Lal said as she gave them a thumb up. "What's your name?" She asked remembering that she doesn't know their names. "I am Chrome Dokuro. This is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera Hayato." She pointed at them respectively. Yamamoto laughed, "Nice to meet you Mirch sensei."

"Nice to meet you, Mirch sensei." Gokudera deadpanned. Lal shook her head, "Lal is fine." They blinked and looked at one another. "Then, nice to meet you too Lal san." Chrome smiled. Yamamoto nodded. Gokudera just kept quiet.

Lal walked back to the front of the classroom as the puddings were going to be serve. She instructed them to take a knife to separate the pudding from the mould. Everyone did as told. Reverting it onto the plate, the pudding is now done.

Seeing as everybody is done, Fran went around asking for pudding as Lal didn't give him one. Bel was too princely to go around asking for pudding. Well, most of them didn't gave him. He was muttering under his breathe when Chrome called out to him. "Fran senpai, please come over here."

He strolled there.

"Here, I'll give it to you, senpai." She smiled extending the pudding. "Thanks." He said monotonously though he is happy in the heart. "You're welcome." She said as she handed him a spoon. He walked back happily. "Froggy, why did she give you the pudding? Why not me?" Bel asked when Fran sat down and started eating the pudding. "It's because you're a rapist." He deadpanned. "The name's Chrome Dokuro." Lal said to Fran as she walked pass him to the trio.

"Chrome Dokuro." The two repeat the name. "What an interesting girl." Bel said as Fran nodded, both looking at her.

**-OoOoOo-**

**Done! Will try to be more active, actually I have started this long ago…Didn't have time to finish till now…Spring love is also started…Maybe I should work on that now…I'm tired, and I feel a bit sick…Review please. Thanks.**

**P.S/ I have some one shot on my deviantart. It's the 100 flavors challenge. Look at my bio, there's the link. If you want, visit my deviantart. Then, bye! :D**


End file.
